1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
In a trailer hitch array, as disclosed and wherein a ball and socket unit and a longitudinal pintle type swivel coupling are included in tandem with the swivel coupling disposed between the ball and socket unit and the towing vehicle, certain forces--as when the trailer and the towing vehicle are in angular relation and particularly when the trailer relatively tilts laterally--are imposed through the draft hitch on the ball and socket unit and tend to cock the socket on the ball to an extent that such forces transmit forwardly to, and cause binding of, the swivel coupling. Upon such an occurrence, the relative lateral tilt of the trailer causes an undesirable response in the towing vehicle, resulting in difficulty of steering control and sometimes causing an accident. The present invention was conceived by me in a successful effort to provide a device which effectively prevents the above discussed problem.